cuzguyfandomcom-20200213-history
Minecraft
Minecraft - This is a sandbox building game inspired by Infiniminer, Dwarf Fortress and Dungeon Keeper, and created by Marcus Persson, founder of Mojang AB. The game allows players to create and destroy various blocks and use objects in a three-dimensional environment. The player can create fantastic buildings and artwork alone or with other players on the server in various game modes. Minecraft: Java Edition can be bought for 1 900 ₽ (€ 23.95; $ 26.95; £ 17.95). After the purchase, the game can be played by launching it through the downloadable launcher. In addition, a demo is available, allowing you to familiarize yourself with the game before buying. Development began on May 10, 2009, pre-orders for the full version began to be accepted on June 13, 2009. The full version of the game was released on November 18, 2011. On September 20, 2014, the game becomes the best-selling PC game of all time, and on March 26, 2018 reaches 28 million copies. August 16, 2011 Minecraft: Pocket Edition launches on Sony Xperia Play gaming smartphones. From October 7, the game becomes available for Android smartphones, from November 17 - on iOS, from September 13, 2012 - on FireOS, from December 10, 2014 - on Windows Phone 8.1 for $ 6.99. Since then, the game has been released on four more platforms: Windows 10, Samsung Gear VR, Apple TV, and Fire TV. Since December 1, 2016 Minecraft: Pocket Edition reaches the mark of 40 million copies sold. Since December 19, 2016 Pocket Edition is no longer supported on Windows Phone. May 9, 2012 at the Xbox Live Arcade Minecraft: Xbox 360 Edition was released, this edition can be purchased for $ 19.99. Subsequently, it broke all previous sales records. This version of Minecraft was later released on other consoles, including PlayStation 3 (December 17, 2013), PlayStation 4 (September 4, 2014), Xbox One (September 5, 2014), PlayStation Vita (October 14 2014), Wii U (December 17, 2015) and Nintendo Switch (May 11, 2017). On February 11, 2013, Minecraft: Pi Edition, available on the Raspberry Pi, was released. This version of Minecraft is free. Pi Edition is intended as a tutorial for novice programmers. There were no further updates for the game. On September 15, 2014, Mojang and its assets (including Minecraft) were acquired by Microsoft for $ 2.5 billion. On November 1, 2016, Minecraft: Education Edition was released for $ 5 per user per year. Education Edition contains features that make Minecraft more accessible and effective for teaching at school. Minecraft: China version on iOS was released on September 5, 2017, on PC on August 8, 2017, and on Android on October 12, 2017. The gameplay is similar to Bedrock Edition and Java Edition, but this version is free. September 13, 2017 Minecraft: New Nintendo 3DS Edition was released on New Nintendo 3DS, New Nintendo 3DS XL and New Nintendo 2DS XL. On September 18, 2017, the original version of Minecraft was renamed Minecraft: Java Edition. On September 20, 2017, the first version of Minecraft: Bedrock Edition, known as Better Together Update, was released on Android, iOS, Fire OS, Windows 10, Samsung Gear VR, Fire TV and Xbox One. On June 21, 2018, Bedrock Edition was released on the Nintendo Switch, and on December 10, 2019, on the PlayStation 4. On May 17, 2019, Mojang announced Minecraft Earth, an augmented reality mobile game in which players can build structures and collect materials while moving around the real world. The closed beta test began on July 16, 2019 in several cities around the world, early access to the game opened on October 17, 2019. In total, over 180 million copies of all Minecraft editions were sold, which makes the game the best-selling all-time and the ninth sales franchise of all time. As of September 2019, more than 480 million players are registered in the game, of which 112 million are active users.